How Can You Not Believe Me?
by Roxyyyyy
Summary: Sora is caught cheating on Riku. But he wasn't really cheating. He was kissed by force. Sora tried to explain but Riku just wouldn't believe him. One-shot RikuXSora


"Riku! Riku, I'm sorry! I didn't-" Sora followed Riku as Riku ran up the stairs to his room. Riku was so angered at Sora, that he didn't care what his little boyfriend had to say. Riku slammed the door right in Sora's face and Sora just stood there, in front of Riku's door. "Riku…! Please open the door!" Sora shouted against the door. Riku laid down on his bed, on his belly, and cried silently into his pillow. He thought about what Sora did. He didn't want to, though, because it hurt.

_Flashback_

_ Riku was walking to Sora's. Headphones plugged in, Riku hummed a little tune. As he got to the front door, he invited himself in, knowing Sora's mother wouldn't mind. He pulled off his headphones, turned off his iPod and placed it on the counter. "Sora?" Riku called out. 'No answer.' Riku started up the stairs to Sora's room. _

_ He looked at the door for a second and reached out. His hand gripped the knob gently and he twisted his wrist, opening the door quietly. His eyes widened at what was going on on Sora's floor. Axel was kissing Sora passionately, while he pinned Sora's arms above his head. Sora was struggling from the start, knowing it would be unfair to his boyfriend. Riku failed to notice this, and shouted angry curses before storming off._

_End Flashback_

"Riku, please," Sora pleaded, crying violently. He clenched his fists and banged on Riku's door. "Just listen to me!" Sora shouted, his voice hoarse from the violent sobs. "…Riku." Sora sniffed. Sora leaned against the wall, and slid down. His knees were brought up to his chest as he cried into them.

Riku heard that the banging on his door had stopped. He got up, wiping the tears that threatened to fall, and unlocked the door. He opened it, and saw Sora crying.

"…Well?" Riku said, as he stared at the crying boy. Sora heard this and jerked his head up to look at Riku. His tear-stained eyes watered even more.

"Riku… That kiss with Axel was a mistake… I don't even know why I said that. I didn't kiss him back… and then he pinned me to the floor. I struggled so much to get out of his grasp, but…" Sora said, his crying easing. Sora looked straight into Riku's eyes. Riku's face was expressionless, but his eyes said different. It said he didn't believe Sora, and he knew it. Sora's eyes began to water once more.

"Riku, I'm telling the truth! You have to believe me!" Sora shouted as his tears fell. Riku laughed sarcastically.

"Hah. Sora, you know what? Look at it. The word 'Believe' has the word 'Lie' in it." Riku stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Riku…" Sora whimpered. "I didn't lie… Go ahead, put me under a lie detection software thingy. I'm telling the truth…" Sora said, very softly.

"I still don't believe you."

"You know what, Riku? I'm tired, I'm sad, I love you, but I'm not persistent. I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness anymore. You don't believe me, you don't trust me. Then I guess… You don't love me." Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out Riku's iPod along with his headphones, and threw it at Riku. "I'm leaving." Sora ran down the stairs and ran out of Riku's house leaving the front door wide open.

When Sora got home, he didn't even bother to greet his mother hello. He ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door hard as he could.

_'How can he not believe me? We've been best friends for years, and boyfriends for 3 years. I don't get it.'_

Sora was tired and laid on his bed. He immediately went to sleep. It was late anyway.

Riku, however, couldn't sleep at all.

_'I just screwed up the greatest thing in my life. God, why the fuck did I overreact like that? Argh! Why didn't I just believe him...?' _Riku thought. He looked to his digital clock. The neon green numbers read: _2:23 AM. _He eventually fell asleep at 3:48.

By 8:30, Sora had woken up, which was unusual. He had brushed his teeth, took a shower and ate breakfast in under an hour and a half. His morning was unusual, but still nice. He was sitting at his drawing desk, drawing a picture of a flower. His music was turned up to the max as his speakers blasted the music. Sora hummed along to song as he sketched.

Riku's morning was horrible. He woke up from a terrible nightmare and ended up crying his heart out. Here he was, crying like a child that gets abused by his parents. Riku was never abused, though.

Riku fixed up his morning the best he could. It ended up alright. He went to his signature Paopu Island and sat on the bent palm tree. He thought and thought and thought.

Sora finished up his drawing and looked at it triumphantly. He then remembered, that the flower he drew... Was the very first flower Riku gave to Sora. And the song that was playing was Riku's favorite song: Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Sora got up and ran out the door. He was headed to the Secret Cave he and Riku found when they were young. He ran all the way there. He crouched down and entered the cave.

He got to the end of the cave, where all the drawings existed. He sat right in the middle, crying freely, sobbing loudly.

Riku suddenly got sick of thinking. He pulled his hair in frustration and jumped off the tree. He walked to the bridge, letting his arms fall limply to his sides. He got to the shack and walked down to the beach. On the way there, he heard muffled sobs. Riku looked around, and followed his ears.

As he approached the waterfall, the sobs grew louder. Riku crawled through the cave entrance, and was sure the crying was there.

Sora heard footsteps and almost immediately quieted down. Riku came through and saw Sora.

"Sora..." Riku started but Sora turned his back on him.

"Sora, love, I love you so much. And I'm sorry for overreacting like that..." Riku hung his head low and sat down behind Sora.

Sora didn't respond.

"And Sora, I believe you. I thought about it, and I really hate myself for it. I guess its over, righ-" Sora abruptly turned around and hugged Riku.

"Riku, don't say its over. Please, I need you, and I'm sorry I hurt you, but what I did, was terrible wasn't it? If anything, I should hate myself." Sora cried into Riku's chest. Riku's expression softened and he stroked Sora's head lightly.

"Don't worry, Sora. Everything's okay now, right?" Riku kissed the top of Sora's head. "I love you..."

"Iwovchutoo..." Was Riku's muffled reply. Riku smiled nonetheless.

Sora looked up from Riku's chest and stood on his tippytoes. He kissed Riku's lips hard, and Riku pressed back. He nibbled on Sora's upper lip and Sora giggled. Riku broke the kiss and smiled at Sora.

"Come on, lets go." Riku said, as they got out of the cave.

"Let's go to your house." Riku said, as they started walking towards Sora's home.

They got to Sora's house, and immediately went to his room.

"I'm bored," Sora complained as he sat on his bed, Riku sitting next to him. Riku smirked. He looked at Sora evilly.

"I know what we can do." Riku said deviously. "Lets have sex." Riku laughed at Sora's expression.

"U-u-uhh... M-m-mayb-be... D-d'you.. want to...?" Sora stuttered.

"I don't want to do it if you don't. I'm not going to pressure you, and I was kidding anyway." Riku laughed.

Sora smiled and kissed Riku's jaw. "Thank you."


End file.
